The Wonder of Seclusion
by Dark Spellcasters
Summary: Grandpa takes Yugi and Yami camping, but the two boys (er, boy and Egyptian Pharaoh) gets lost while gathering firewood and end up in a cave for a night. Together. With no one else. ^_~ Yaoi, YxY


Author's Notes- Ari: Here we are, with yet another story… Yes yes, we'll work on the other one. Eventually.

Sage- Precisely. It'll get finished… sometime in the future, I'm sure. ^_^

Ari: In fact, we have the plot down… (er, we DID, but I think we forgot it now)

Sage- Nuh uh, I know the plot! For the end at least… you know the part about *Ari puts a hand over her mouth* MMPH!!

Ari: Shhhhhh! Don't tell! *whispers to Sage* You know the end? How come I don't?

Sage- MMPH!!

Ari: Oya… *takes hand away* Now shush. 

Sage- *sulks* You're no fun. 

Ari: *smirks* Now, as I was saying…We started another story. ^_^

Sage- I should think that, at least, is fairly obvious by now…

Ari: Hey now, I LIKE stating the obvious. 

Sage- Well, yea, me too, but when you do that in author's notes, random characters tend to jump in without warning.. O_o

Ari: Hai… *looks fearful* Erm… Well, should we tell them about this story?

Sage- But they already had a summary, neh?

Ari: Hai, but we should tell them that this started as an RPG. Except it ended as a kinda interactive story.

Sage- *blinks* There's a difference? 

Ari: Er, well, in RPGs, you tend to control your own character, whereas in interactive stories, you kinda control everyone. ^_^;

Sage- Ooooohhhh… right, so, like she said then. Originally an RPG, but then it kinda moved onto an interactive story… it was all written originally on Ari's message boards, anyhow. 

Ari: *giggles* I can just imagine if one of the admins decided to look for the password…

Sage- O_O Dearie dearie me…

Ari: Anyway… Erm, off-topic, aren't we… (wait, we don't belong in the same sentence as the word 'topic')

Sage- Topic? What is this topic you speak of? I KNOW IT NOT!!!

Ari: ^^; Anyway! Just if any of you wanted to know, I was RPing Yugi in the beginning, and Sage was RPing Yami... Which is why we had that whole mini-battle in the car. *cackles*

Sage- Meh, me thinks we should actually get this thing started, neh?

Ari: But first… DISCLAIMER!!

Sage- EEP! *hides*

Ari: Hey, now, I remembered it, therefore you say it.

Sage- *thinks* Ah! Oh Chaaaaaaaoosssss-chan… ^_^

Chaos- All right… Neither Ari nor Sage own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. Is that good?

Sage- Hai! *glomps him* ^_^

Ari- Ne, Sage-chan, you forgot about the warning part.

Sage- Oh, I did? *whispers something in Chaos' ear*

Chaos- Hai, hai… Not that you couldn't already guess, but there will be yaoi content in this chapter. In other words, boys loving other boys. Don't like it? Why are you here?

Ari: ^_^ And the pairing… (for those who STILL haven't guessed)

Chaos- YxY. 

Ari: There! Now we can go to the story. I think.

Sage- Huzza! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Camping?" Yami blinked a few times. 

"Yes, it's just the thing to do for the weekend!" Grandpa exclaimed, putting a final bag in the car. "Get out in the open country, see the forest, all sorts of good stuff." Yami just blinked once more. 

Yugi scrambled into the back seat of the car, dragging the still-blinking Yami in after him.

"Yami-Chan, hurry uuuuup!" he called, tugging on a sleeve of the leather jacket. 

Forgetting his confusion, Yami smiled softly. His Aibou, always so cheerful, so happy, so beautiful, so perfect... Sliding into the backseat beside him, he nearly let a happy sigh escape. Biting it down, he blushed slightly. There was no way Yugi could feel the same... was there?

He glanced over, letting his small hikari fill his eyes once again. The boy was practically beaming at him. His own smile returned. 

Yugi wriggled around a little, trying to get comfortable in the cramped backseat of the car.

"Why does Grandpa have to bring so much stuff?" he grumbled to Yami. "I mean, you'd think we were MOVING, not just going on a trip!"

However, he wasn't really complaining. After all, more stuff meant less room. Less room meant sitting closer to Yami. And sitting closer to Yami was always good...

Finally, Yugi gave up trying to find space.

"Ne, Yami-Chan, can I sit on your lap?"

Yugi hoped the question sounded innocent... If there was one thing that he feared in this world, it was that Yami would be disgusted with him and leave...

_But Yami-Chan promised that he would never leave me, no matter what..._ a part of his mind reminded him. He sighed. _I suppose he didn't anticipate something like THIS._

Yami was taken a bit by surprise. He had been about to ask the boy if he wanted to, he couldn't seem to find room... Hardly believing his luck, he managed to get out an answer. "Sure, Aibou..." Of course, that didn't manage to convey his desired answer, but that would be pushing it just a bit.

The smaller boy beamed once more and proceeded to climb into Yami's lap. He took a while to get comfortable, which was both a curse and a blessing. Just the thought of Yugi situating himself on his lap was enough to make Yami's head spin, but he was severely hoping that his body could manage to keep a check on things his hikari was bound to notice... Maybe he could say he had shoved a camera in his pocket..?

He was suddenly aware of a silky mass of crimson and black hair blocking his vision. He inhaled deeply, savoring the scent. Tilting his head forward slightly, he nearly brushed his lips against the back of the other boy's neck before he caught himself. Blushing, hoping Yugi hadn't noticed, he leaned his head back once more, and patiently waited for his Aibou to get comfortable. 

Yugi suddenly shivered pleasantly as he felt something against his neck. Was it real...? But a second later, it was gone. Yugi blinked. Did Yami just almost...

No, no, I'm imagining things, he told himself and sighed sadly, hoping that Yami would not hear. The last thing he needed right now was Yami asking him why he was sighing. After all, how could he answer? Hai, Yami-Chan, I'm upset because I thought you almost kissed me but you didn't.

He gave a bitter half-smile. That would SOOOOO work out. Not.

Yugi sighed again. When was he ever bitter? But his mind answered easily enough.

Ever since I found out that I was attracted to my own dark half, and that he would never love me back...

But would he?

Yugi leaned back against Yami, enjoying his warmth. This was MUCH more comfortable than the cramped seat beside him! Feeling bored, he suddenly got a great idea.

"Oh Yaaaaaaaaaami-Chan..."

Yugi smiled innocently and moved his arms a little. Yami didn't suspect a thing... Just a little more, and...

"Aha!" Yugi declared triumphantly as he tickled the Puzzle Spirit. 

"Hey!" Yami was quite glad his Aibou had decided to do something... He had been about to place his arms around the smaller boy, and that would have been fun to explain. Oh, er, Aibou, I thought you were cold? Ha, right. That'd work. Now, on the other hand, he had matters to attend to... "Oh no you don't!" Managing to pin Yugi's arms to his sides (gently) with only one arm, he attacked the boy with his other hand, grinning. "Take that!"

His hikari's laughter was music to his ears, and he almost forgot what he was doing in his desire to hear only that sound. However, he quickly regained his senses, and withdrew his teasing. "Let that be a lesson to you, Aibou." His face was solemn, but his eyes were glinting in a smile. "The pharaoh does not take attacks lightly." 

Yugi sulked slightly, but almost immediately brightened, his cheeks still flushed. He smiled up innocently at Yami. A bit too innocently, the Pharaoh noted.

Sitting sideways across Yami's lap, Yugi slowly backed up against the half-open cooler. Slowly, inconspicuously, he reached in behind him and grabbed a small handful of ice.

Covering up his act, Yugi turned so that he was facing his dark half, a very difficult task. Giving a real-looking yawn, Yugi leaned his cheek against Yami and wrapped his arms around the spirit's waist, effectively shoving the ice under Yami's shirt. 

"Aibou, what are you... YAH!!!" Yami seemed to jump a few feet off his seat as the ice came in contact with the sensitive skin on his back and stomach. Grandpa, hearing the screech, glanced up in the rearview mirror, wondering what on earth had caused the spirit to make such a noise. Seeing Yami clawing desperately at his shirt, Grandpa just shook his head and chuckled. 

Maybe I shouldn't have put the cooler in the backseat...

Yugi giggled as his dark-side struggled with the cold chunks that were now inhabiting his shirt. He didn't, however, notice as Yami finally removed the cubes and grinned.

Reaching over, the pharaoh prepared to repeat the cold treatment on the smaller boy... but hesitated. Could he manage to control himself? This meant his hand... going under... Yugi's shirt... Gulping, he quickly reached over and shoved the ice cubes down the back of the smaller boy's shirt. True, his fingers danced over Yugi's pale skin a bit longer than was necessary, but he could say his arm got stuck, perhaps? 

Yugi squealed as he felt the ice cubes, ignoring, for the moment, Yami's hand.

"Yaaaaaaaami-Chan!" Yugi wailed in protest. "Yami-Chan, it's cooooooooold!"

Of course, he forgot to mention the fact that he had just done the same to the spirit. He sulked. This was worse. All he did was shove them under the hem of Yami's shirt. The puzzle spirit slipped the ice cubes down the back of his collar and his whole back felt cold.

Eventually, the ice cubes fell all the way down, and Yugi's mind turned away from the cold to feel a warm hand lingering on his back. He smirked, making sure Yami could not see.

"Anou, Yami-Chan..." Yugi complained, "I'm cold. Soooooo... You have to rub my back and get rid of the coldness!"

(a/n- Sage- whoo, Sage is going to have a field day... ^_^)

That statement somehow managed to chase all rational thought from Yami's mind. His hikari had asked him to rub his back... so he planned on doing just that. Hopefully there wasn't a very broad line between rubbing and caressing... He smiled. "All right Aibou." Hesitating, he wondered. Should he risk it....? Suddenly, the risk seemed very favorable.

Pulling the boy once again onto his lap, he slid both hands under Yugi's shirt and began softly caressing the boy's cold skin. It warmed up quite quickly, but he didn't seem to notice. All that he was focusing on was his hikari's soft, pale skin... The pharaoh's fingers danced along the boy's back, rubbing, carressing.

Soon though, he caught his hands getting rather close to the waistline of Yugi's pants. He gulped and attempted to jerk his hands away, but it seemed his body had a mind of it's own. Both hands once again moved upwards, yes, but they never stopped their caressing motions. 

Yugi felt his eyelids get heavier as Yami's hands ran over his back. He was warm, comfortable, sleepy...

Yugi yawned and turned, not noticing Yami's blush as his hands automatically slid to another spot.

"Yami-Chan, I'm tired..." Yugi complained, resting his head against Yami's chest. He really hoped that the spirit could not see the deep red spreading across his cheeks... 

Yami wasn't really sure what was real and what wasn't. He was in a dream-like state, probably induced by the beautiful boy on his lap. He heard something about tired... Yes, that sounded about right... He was jerked back to his senses as he felt a soft cheek rest against his chest, and then noticed his hands had stopped moving. 

Looking down, he saw his small hikari cuddling up close against him, eyes shut. Smiling softly, Yami brought both arms around him, holding the smaller boy tight to his chest. Well, he had said he was tired, and yamis always had to watch out for their hikaris... He leaned his head down to rest on Yugi's, once again inhaling his sweet scent. 

Grandpa caught a glimpse of the two in the rear-view mirror. Oh good, maybe they'll confess to one another on this trip... finally. 

Yugi felt very, very nice in Yami's arms.

Hmmmm, he thought, next time those surveys ask "What's the place you like to be the most" I think I'll put "Yami's arms"... The subject of his thoughts moved. Ack! I hope Yami-Chan didn't hear that...!!

"Hear what?" Yami murmured. 

Yugi turned bright red, hoping his hair concealed his face. "N-nothing..." Ugh... How am I supposed to explain...

He was saved from further explanation as the car jerked to a halt and he was thrown forward. Something caught him before he could crash into the seat in front of him. Some two things, in fact. Two strong arms...

"Sorry," Grandpa called from the front. "We hit a rock in the middle of the road."

Yugi blinked. Why was a rock in the middle of the road? And Yami's arms were still around him... Not that he minded... Yawning and preparing to resume sleeping, he leaned back against his dark half and let his eyes flutter close again. 

Yami muttered something incomprehensible about people putting rocks in places they shouldn't belong before getting settled back in his seat again. He noted vaguely that he still held Yugi in his arms. Quite tightly, in fact.... well, the smaller boy didn't seem to mind much. He was once again cuddled up close, looking as if he was about to fall asleep. 

Another soft smile graced the pharaoh's lips. He was in paradise. Once he was completely in the seat again, he rested a cheek on Yugi's soft hair, eyes slowly drifting shut. Perfect... He was, really. Yami couldn't find one flaw about his small hikari... nor did he want to. Shifting his head slightly, he gave the boy a soft, chaste kiss on the top of his head. //Sweet Dreams, Aibou....// 

Checking once again that Yugi was still securely wrapped in his arms, Yami prepared to fall asleep himself. He was feeling rather tired, for some reason... warm, drowsy, comfortable... Smile still on his face, he slowly drifted off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi woke up from a hazy half-sleep, smiling sleepily but happily. He had a nice dream where he was sleeping next to Yami in a warm, soft bed. He yawned, not opening his eyes.

Mmmmmm... Nice wall...

It took a while to realize that the thing he was leaning against was NOT a wall, and that the things supporting him were not some kind of railing. He realized this when the "wall" moved.

//Aibou? You awake?//

Yugi finally opened his eyes to stare at a leather-clad chest, and strong, tanned arms.

/Y-yami-Chan?!/ 

//Hai, Aibou...?// Yami frowned slightly, sadly. Yugi had sounded almost... nervous? //Something wrong?// He hoped his small hikari didn't catch the worry behind that statement.

/Iie.../ Contrary to his suspicions, the smaller boy just cuddled close once again. /Just a little cold, so you have to warm me up!/ Yugi smiled brightly up at his dark-side. The pharaoh nearly sighed in relief, but caught himself in time. A grin graced his features though, warming his small Aibou up was definitely near the top of his 'favorite things to do' list. Grin widening, he accepted the challenge.

//All right then Aibou.// Without warning, he hugged Yugi tightly to his chest, and the smaller boy squeaked, then began laughing.

/Eee, Yami-chan! Air!/ However, he merely continued laughing. 

Grandpa glanced at the two boys in the rearview mirror and smiled faintly. Those two... They could see into everyone's heart and know every single thing that every single person is thinking, except their own selves.

Though reluctant to disturb his grandson, Sugoroku pulled their car to a stop.

Yugi blinked cutely and looked up, wondering why they stopped.

"Grandpa?"

Sugoroku laughed. "We're here..." 

"Ah. Come on Aibou." Opening the door, Yami managed to get out of the car, still carrying Yugi. The smaller boy giggled softly.

"Yami-chan, we should help unload...." The pharaoh blinked once, then once more. Finally, he nodded. 

"Ah, yes, of course." (a/n- Sage- insert limey fluff here involving unloading of, erm, clothes... ^_^ that is, if they knew... oya.. Ari: *giggles*) Yami gently set his light down, who quickly scampered to the back of the car to help Grandpa unload. The crimson-eyed boy sighed happily. So perfect.... Shaking his head, he made his way over to help as well.

Eventually, the entire contents of the trunk were on the pine needle covered ground, and Sugoroku was surveying the mess with a careful eye. "All right, we should probably set up the tent first..." Yugi volunteered, and of course Yami followed. This turned out to be quite a mistake.

Apparently, Yami could not be trusted with anything that was in the tent box, or the task of assembling it all, so eventually, he merely had to sit to the side and watch as his hikari and Sugoroku set up the tent. Once that was done, the elderly man nodded. "All right boys, why don't you go find some firewood while I set up the rest of the camp?"

"Hai!" Yugi exclaimed. Dashing over to his dark-side, he grabbed the taller boy's hand and tugged him off into the woods. "Come on Yami-chan!" The pharaoh merely smiled and allowed himself to be pulled along.

Beautiful, amazing, wonderful, perfect.... 

Yugi shivered slightly as he walked in the darkening woods, glad of Yami's company. He sighed happily. Nothing bad was going to happen. Yami wouldn't let him get hurt, no matter what. Yami was always there, caring, protecting, loving...

Loving? Yugi blinked. Love, yes, but not that kind... Not the kind I'm wishing for... He wouldn't love me that way...

As Yami bumped into him, Yugi started moving again, picking up random pieces of wood, noticing that his dark half took some of his load as soon as it was getting heavier. He was going to protest, but decided against it. He knew that if he did, Yami would just act "innocent" and pretend that he had no idea what Yugi was talking about. He was always looking out for his Aibou.

"I think we have enough..." Yugi said suddenly, staring at the large piles of wood they were holding. He was regretting speaking, as he realized that going back means not having time alone with Yami.

"Hai, Aibou."

Yugi took a few steps, and blinked in surprise. He had been thinking so hard about Yami that he didn't watch the way.

"Yami-Chan?" Yugi asked in a scared, little voice. "Yami-Chan, where's the campsite?" He was starting to get panicky. It was going to be dark soon! His eyes opened wide with fear. "Yami-Chan..." 

Sensing the fear in his small hikari's voice, Yami dropped his load of wood to the ground (a/n- Sage- where else was he gonna drop it? Sometimes I don't even get the things I write…) and rushed over. The boy was scared, very scared, so much it was flowing through their link like a flood. Placing both hands on Yugi's shoulders, the pharaoh smiled comfortingly at the smaller boy. "Don't worry Aibou, it's all right. We'll find our way back, no problem."

Yugi began to nod, but his lower lip trembled. Not thinking about anything but his Aibou, Yami swiftly wrapped both arms around him and hugged him tight. //We'll be all right Aibou, I promise.// He could feel the fear slowly ebb away, until it was a mere annoying presence at the back of the boy's mind. Now that the immediate problem was over, Yami found himself not wanting to let go... Wanting to run his lips over his hikari's neck, face, mouth.... He gave himself a mental shake. He could never love you like that... It was a bitter thought, yes, but the truth wasn't necessarily easy.

"Hm, it's getting dark..." Yami commented mildly, not wanting to worry Yugi in the least. "I've an idea, let's just go and try to find a cave to stay in until Grandpa comes out and finds us, all right?" The amethyst-eyed boy nodded jerkily. His dark-side admired greatly how he held back the fear that was threatening to surface once again. "Come on Aibou, let's go." 

Yugi felt nice in Yami's arms, as he always did. There, he was safe. He knew that Yami would protect him from anything, even monsters from horror stories. Yami would never let him get hurt...

Once again engrossed in his thoughts, Yugi almost did not notice the opening to a cave until they were almost passed.

"Ooohhh, a cave!"

Yami blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting inside the cave. It seemed safe, and fairly dry. It would do for one night, he supposed, but he really hated to put his small hikari through such harsh conditions, even for a short time such as this.... The pharaoh sighed. There was really nothing he could do. //All right Aibou, let's go in and try to find something suitable for sleeping on, neh?// 

The smaller boy nodded eagerly, and Yami felt the small amount of fear in his mind be pushed away completely. The crimson-eyed boy smiled. His hikari was always so brave, and when he didn't feel it, he made an effort to make himself be as such. With his arms still wrapped around the smaller boy's shoulders, he made his way inside, Yugi leading the way determinedly. 

After a short while, Yugi completely lost sense of all direction. And it wasn't only because he did not pay attention to his surroundings.

/Yami-Chan, how would we get out in the morning?/ he asked, feeling that speaking out loud would be somehow... wrong. /And wouldn't Grandpa be worried?/

Somehow, though, he wanted this moment to last forever. He liked being in the dark with Yami's arms around him, knowing that he would be safe.

Soon, however, he began to get tired, and stumbled around. He was also pretty sure that they passed this area already...

Yami felt his small hikari stumble, and it wasn't the first time... //Aibou? Are you all right?// His arms tightened around the boy absently.

/Hai.../ No. Even Yugi's voice was tired. Hoping he wouldn't be angry, Yami scooped the smaller boy up in his arms, holding him close to his chest.

//Here, Aibou, let me carry you, you're tired....// Yugi nodded and smiled softly, causing the pharaoh's heart to melt. Maybe... there was a chance? No, he's just tired and grateful, quit warping things with your overactive imagination! 

Yugi felt his heart leap as Yami's arms scooped him up. He smiled dreamily. So kind... So strong... So handsome... Yami was as perfect a person as he could ever imagine.

Mmmmmm... Yugi snuggled closer, hoping his dark half wouldn't mind. He could not control himself. Yami was the most wonderful person in the world... He wished with all his heart that they would be together forever.

But we can't... he thought sadly. How could he possibly feel... that... way about me? He is smart, kind, attractive... Every single girl that's ever seen him is head over heels for him! When he could pick any of them, why would he pick me? How could I ever compare?

But he was Yami's Aibou. He was the one Yami paid attention to. He knew that if he were to be in danger, Yami would forget everything else to save him. But would it be fair to make him do so?

He tightened his hold on his dark half, wishing he would never have to let go.

Yami felt the small boy pulling closer, and blinked. The cynical part of his mind dismissed it as Yugi merely trying to get warm, but the hopeful part thought that there might be a chance... There was, wasn't there?

Not voicing any of these thoughts, the pharaoh was content with merely holding his hikari closely, having the smaller boy rest his head against his chest. Glancing around, Yami noticed that this seemed as good a place as any to stop. It was dry enough, the entrance was still in sight, and there even seemed to be a sort of miniature cave in the wall, just big enough for the two boys to sleep in... The crimson-eyed one gulped. That was, if Yugi wanted to sleep with him...

Not that kind of sleep! He scolded himself as a faint blush threatened to creep up his cheeks. Picking his way across the pebble-strewn floor over to the small hollow in the wall, he shifted one hand to run a thumb softly over Yugi's cheek.

//Aibou? I found a place we could stop for the night....// He gulped quietly before continuing. //It is a little cramped, so we would have to sleep... together...// Please don't let him hate me... //Of course, I can always find somewhere else, if you'd like...// He added the last part quickly, not really wanting to say it. Oh please want to sleep with me... 

Yugi yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes. Sleep? He blinked. Yami meant sleep, right, not "sleep"? He almost wished that the dark spirit meant "sleep"...

Ack, what am I doing? he demanded himself, turning bright red. I'm SUPPOSED to be INNOCENT.

"Ah, sure," he mumbled, turning even more red, "we can, um, sleep... uh... together." 

Yami smiled so broadly he thought his face might split. He was glad of the darkness in the cave, otherwise Yugi might've seen, and that would have led to interesting questions. Quickly managing to put a lid on his hyperactive emotions, Yami knelt down, peering in the small hollow. Nodding once, he crawled in, managing to keep Yugi comfortably in his arms.

Setting the boy down gently, Yami smiled softly as Yugi pouted tiredly and scooted closer once again. Well, maybe it was just the fact that the small hikari was tired, but hey, he wasn't about to be picky.

Yugi curled up close to Yami, feeling glad for his dark half's warmth. He wanted to snuggle closer, closer...

Yugi felt Yami stir and opened his eyes, blushing fiercely. It seems he DID snuggle closer and closer, until he could not possibly go any more.

"Gomen ne..." he whispered nervously. But he wanted to be close... It felt so good, so...

Yugi turned away, feeling tears prick at his eyes. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he have Yami? Why...? 

Sorry? For what? //Aibou?// Yami gently turned the smaller boy back to face him. There were tears in his eyes. //Aibou! What's the matter?// I've upset him... The pharaoh felt tears in his own eyes, but held them back. He couldn't let Yugi see him cry... what would he think? //Is it something I did? Please, tell me...//

He pulled the boy closer, wiping tears away gently with his fingers. Yugi was crying. He couldn't let his love cry! //Please, what is it Aibou? Please don't cry...//

Yugi hesitated. /I... Yami-Chan I.../

He could tell, couldn't he? Yami promised to always be with him no matter what... didn't he? Yami said he would always protect him, care for him... always... forever...

"Wh-what if you hate me for it?" Yugi whispered. He could not bring himself to face the anguish in his mind.

//I won't, Aibou. I would never hate you!// 

"I..." Yugi bit his lip, unsure how to continue. "I... I lo--"

He couldn't say it.

But what if Yami thinks that I don't like him?

Yugi scooted closer and captured the dark spirit's lips with his own, even if only for a few short seconds.

Please, Yami-Chan, don't hate me... Please don't be disgusted with me...

He pulled away when he felt no response, sobbing.

//Aibou...// The boy sobbed once more.

/G-g-gomen ne, I.../

This time, he was able to say it. //For what?// Yugi paused, mid-sob, and opened his teary eyes. Amethyst rose to meet warm crimson. Quickly, Yami leaned down, covering the boy's lips with his own, this time making sure his hikari got the point.

Yugi gasped as he felt Yami's hot tongue brush over his bottom lip, opening his mouth in surprise. The pharaoh took the opportunity and darted in, caressing the inside of his hikari's mouth with his tongue. //Ai shiteru, Aibou.// Slowly, regretfully, he pulled away. //I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner....// 

Once again, Yugi's eyes were filled with tears, but this time, they were tears of joy.

/Yami-Chan!!/

He launched himself at the pharaoh and held him tight, holding on for dear life. Yami was his life, his heart, his everything.

/Oh, Yami-Chan, I love you.../

With his hands entwined in the older boy's hair, Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest and started sucking on bare skin, receiving a soft moan.

Yami moaned, clutching the smaller boy tightly. He tried to catch his rapidly fleeing senses, and luckily did not fail completely. Pulling Yugi up to eye level, he tilted the smaller boy's head up and immediately began kissing his neck. 

He moved lower, tongue darting out to caress the boy's pale skin. However, he soon found that Yugi's shirt was definitely in the way of the whole operation. Not removing his mouth from his hikari's skin, he undid his shirt with deft fingers and removed it. Yugi managed a small giggle, and did the same thing to the pharaoh. 

Yami formed a trail of kisses down his Aibou's chest, the smaller boy's fingers once again entwined in his hair. He began working his way back up again, and finally met Yugi's lips with his own once more. His mouth opened in invitation almost immediately, and Yami wasn't one to hesitate.

Slowly, gently, Yami lowered his hikari back until he was lying on the ground, the taller boy on top. His mouth never left Yugi's, but his hands roamed around the other boy's chest, discovering sensitive spots and caressing them without pause.

Yugi gasped into the crimson-eyed boy's mouth, then moaned softly. His hands moved down from Yami's hair to the dark one's back, and pulled him closer so the only thing separating them was the pants each wore.

"A-aibou?" Yami murmured breathlessly. His pants seemed overly tight and constricting.

"Y-yami..." Yugi moaned. His hands flew over Yami's back, almost of their own accord. He wanted, needed his dark half more than anything in the world. "Yami-chan..."

"Shhhhh," the pharaoh whispered. "Don't talk..." He, too, was finding it hard to form coherent sentences. Yugi's scent filled him, was the only thing in his mind. His hands wandered along the boy's bare skin, traveling lower and lower... Until he hit the top of Yugi's pants.

The younger boy gasped as Yami's hands reached beneath the tight surface of his pants and caressed his skin teasingly. His heart fluttered and he wanted to scream in pleasure.

(a/n- Ari: What the... The TV's saying "lemonade"... O_o Lemon... ^_~ Sage- What?! Lemon?! No lemon!)

The dark spirit smirked, knowing exactly what his Aibou wanted, but purposely teasing him. Smiling "innocently", he moved away.

"Yami-Chan..!!" Yugi protested loudly, his body aching for... something... He stopped, however, as his eyes, now adjusted to the dark, picked up the shape of his darker half. Or, what he was doing, to be exact. Yami was slowly removing his own pants.

"In a moment, Aibou," Yami promised huskily. "In a moment, you will feel all that you would ever want..." 

(a/n- Sage- *twitch* What, exactly, are you implying I write here?! Oyaaa...)

Finally removing his last article of clothing, Yami lay back down on top of the smaller boy, their bodies touching in every possible location. Well, not every... Yugi moaned, thrusting his still-clothed hips upwards, and the pharaoh took the hint.

Quickly, he set upon the smaller boy's pants, removing them within seconds. Gently, he pulled his hikari close, so he was looking into the bright amethyst eyes. //Aibou...//

/Mmmm... Yami-chan.../

//Aibou... Are you sure about this?// True, Yami needed the other as much as Yugi needed him, but he cared too much to rush things. //After this, there's no going back, no un-doing things...// Reaching up, he brushed a lock of blonde hair away from the boy's face. He said nothing else, but his eyes asked a single question.

Yugi looked up with bright, trusting eyes. He had never felt happier in his life.

/Hai!/ he declared without hesitation. /Hai, Yami-Chan! I'm sure... I'm completely sure! And I would never want to undo anything with you... Never.../

Sighing softly, he pulled his Yami closer and pressed his cheek against his neck.

/Yami-Chan, please... please.../ 

(a/n- Ari: ok, reeeeally short post there, you get to write the lemony stuff! ^_^ Sage- Oh, like hell!)

Yami's breathing was ragged. The need in him was building, and he knew it. Tilting the boy's chin up slightly to look him in the eyes, he lightly brushed his lips over Yugi's before responding. //Hai, Aibou... Ai shiteru...//

Then he claimed the smaller boy's mouth with his own, trying to divert his attention from future discomfort.

Yugi stared deep into the red eyes, so cold to his enemies, but so warm and gentle to him. A flame burned within, the passionate flame of love.

Yami smiled softly and nuzzled Yugi's neck, his lips searching, going lower, trailing wet kisses down the boy's neck, chest, stomach.

Yugi moaned and arched his back, trying to get as close to his dark side as possible, aching for his touch, for the fiery bursts of pleasure and love.

/Forever, Yami... Stay with me forever.../ his mind begged. He knew that if his dark half ever left, he would have nothing to live for...

//Of course, Aibou,// Yami answered, lips returning to those of the young boy beneath him. //Even beyond death, beyond time, I will remain with you. Aibou... Tenshi...// (a/n- tenshi=angel)

/Then be with me now,/ Yugi pleaded. /Be with me that way... Show me how love feels.../

The spirit's lips and tongue ravaged the amethyst-eyed boy's skin teasingly. //If that's what you want, Aibou...//

/It is... Yami... Aishiteru!/

/Aishiteru, Aibou... Zutto.../

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yami slowly opened an eye the next morning, tiredly scanning the area around him. There was a soft presence on his chest, warm and comfortable. Looking down, he saw his small lover still asleep, beautiful amethyst eyes closed in slumber.

Perfect... The pharaoh smiled down at the smaller boy, absently wrapping his arms tighter around the petite form. He couldn't remember ever being happier in his life. Last night had been... He sighed happily, remembering. (a/n- Sage- yea, right, like I'm gonna describe anything.. *rolls her eyes*)

Reaching down, the dark boy gingerly pulled their make-shift cover of discarded clothing further up over the boy, warming his pale back.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." the Pharaoh's gentle movements caused the young boy to wake, and he looked up, eyes wide and clear, though his mind was still half asleep. The first thing he saw, of course, was an expanse of tanned flesh.

Yugi yawned and buried his face into Yami's chest again, trying to snuggle deeper. Yami was so warm, and he was cold, and, and...

Yami?!

Yugi sat up in panic. He was sleeping on his dark side?! He blushed fiercely and sat up, apologizing.

/G-gomen!/

Yugi looked away, unable to keep tears from gathering in his eyes. He wanted to be with Yami... He wanted them to be together, always, forever...

Yugi blinked as strong arms pulled him down again. His gasp of surprise turned into a gasp of pleasure as he was pressed, once again, against the body of his dark half, his lover. Lover...

//Forgot last night, Aibou?// Yami's voice teased in his mind as his lips searched out his slim, pale neck. //I hope you don't go back on your words...//

Last night... Yugi tried to remember, but Yami's lips on his neck were distracting. Last night we... Oh! That's right. He smiled happily and pressed himself closer.

/Yami…/

He turned and wrapped his arms around his dark side's waist, kissing him softly. /Yami-Chan, aishiteru!/

//Wa mera ek, nekh.// Yami smiled mentally at his younger koibito, only his native tongue able to transfer his feelings completely. (a/n- Sage- Ha ha! Sage rules! I know Ancient Egyptian! *cackles*)

Somehow, even though the language was foreign, Yugi understood exactly what the pharaoh had said. I love you, for all eternity. He pressed himself closer still, opening his mouth in invitation for the taller boy. His dark-side took the hint.

Stroking his light's back with one hand and holding him close with the other, Yami thrust his tongue past the boy's willing lips, tasting and caressing every inch of the inside of Yugi's mouth. A soft moan was his response, and he would have grinned if he could have. Fortunately, his mouth was occupied with other matters.

Pulling away slowly, Yami gazed at his Aibou, crimson eyes half-lidded and filled with an emotion they held around no one else. That Yugi actually returned that emotion... There wasn't a thing wrong with the world, as far as he was concerned. He could just lie like this forever....

Smiling softly, he watched in content as Yugi rested his chin on his slightly-tanned chest, bright amethyst eyes meeting his with a look that he cherished. 

Yugi smiled up happily, his tongue flickering out to taste his dark side's skin as his hands ran up and down Yami's sides.

/Maybe we should get up.../ he suggested, though his heart was in it. It was too comfortable...

//Why?// Yami grinned. //I think it feels rather nice the way we are right now...//

Yugi hesitated, his mind searching distractedly for the reason. There was one, he was sure... But he couldn't seem to remember. He couldn't remember anything except the Pharaoh's warmth...

/Uh... Ummmmm.../ He moaned as Yami's hands danced along his back, the dark spirit's breath enveloping his face. There was a reason... There was...

"Grandpa!" Yugi declared out loud. "Must tell Grandpa we're okay..."

//But what if he separates us?// Yami asked sadly. //What if...//

/I'll make sure he doesn't./

The younger boy wrapped his arms tightly around his dark half, and rested his cheek against his chest. /No one will ever separate us.../ 

Yami smiled softly, leaning down to kiss Yugi's hair. //Hai, Aibou.// He held him close a while longer, really not wanting to let go. Raising his gaze, he searched the surrounding area, eyes taking in the discarded pieces of clothing. His eyes widened suddenly. //Um, Aibou...//

/Nani?/ The smaller boy looked up at him curiously, and Yami blushed. 

//Er, well, I think, um...// Pharaohs didn't usually blush. This was something new indeed. //I think my shirt is... ruined... for the time being.//

/What? What do you.../ Yugi's already large eyes widened even more. Suddenly, he started giggling. /Oh dear./ 

Yugi giggled, wondering what they could tell Grandpa. A response came into his head. "Yeah, Grandpa, that is what you think on it. Yami and I were kind of -- okay, not kind of, really -- sleeping last night, so..."

//What do we do with it?// Yami asked fearfully, eyes wide.

The younger boy laughed at his expression. /I guess you'll have to go back shirt-less, ne, Yami-Chan? And we're in the middle of the woods. It's not like if anyone else's going to be able to look at you.../

//They'd better not,// Yami murmured softly. //And more so, they'd better not look at you.// 

Yugi giggled again, rubbing his nose against Yami's bare chest. /Protective Yami-chan.../ He grinned, then looked up. /Maybe we can say you're shirt got caught when you were climbing a tree./

The pharaoh raised a dignified eyebrow. //I do not think that would be believable, Aibou.// He placed a hand over his heart, the action filled with mock-drama. //Do I look to be the kind of person who climbs trees?//

The smaller boy pretended to think for a moment. /No, on second thought, you look like the kind of person who would carry his hikari back to camp because he is too sore to walk./

//Hm, but of course Aibou.// Managing to slip on his pants, Yami quickly stood up, Yugi firmly in his arms. The amethyst-eyed boy laughed.

/Yami-chan, I need to get dressed!/ 

The Pharaoh smirked. //Dressed? Why ever would you want to do that, Aibou? I seem to find looking at you a very nice new hobby.//

/Demo, Yami-Chan!/ Yugi protested half-heartedly. He seemed to find looking at Yami who was looking at him a very nice new hobby. /B-but... We don't want everyone else staring at me!/  
Yami sighed sadly. //No, we don't. I suppose you can get dressed. But only until we're alone.//

/Of course, Yami!/ came the delighted reply. 

Yugi squirmed slightly in his dark-side's arms, eager to get dressed so he could be in them all the more. However, there was a certain appeal to being this close to Yami without any clothing... No, stay focused, gotta get dressed... /Yaaaaami-chan.../

//Hai, Aibou.// Still thought, the pharaoh did not set him down immediately. He seemed to consider his options for a moment, crimson eyes scrutinizing his small lover. Finally seeming to come to some sort of a conclusion, he nodded once, then bent down to kiss his hikari firmly on the lips. This, of course, swiftly chased all thoughts of getting dressed from Yugi's mind, however temporarily. 

/Mmmm.../ The amethyst-eyed boy reached up, wrapping both arms around his dark-side's neck. Well, when he thought about it (however difficult the concept of thinking was at the moment), getting dressed really didn't seem to be a beneficial option...

As Yami's tongue made one final round of the smaller boy's mouth, he slowly pulled away, grinning. //All right Aibou, now you can get dressed.// Gingerly, he set his light down beside his clothes. Yugi winced as pain shot up his spine, but smiled and waved Yami away when the taller one immediately was at his side. //Gomen, Aibou…//

/It's all right Yami, I'm fine./ Quickly, Yugi scrambled into his clothes, ignoring the pain. He was eager to return to the warmth of his darkness' arms. Finally, a thought occurred to him.  
/Yami-Chan, how do we find our way back?/

The Pharaoh considered this for a moment, and his eyes twinkled. //We can stay here forever. Just the two of us...//

Yugi smiled wistfully. /I wish we could... But we really must go. Grandpa would be worried./

Yami sulked. //B-but...//

/We can continue in my room,/ the amethyst-eyed boy promised. 

Hearing that, Yami quickly agreed, once again scooping his small hikari up in his arms. //All right Aibou, do you have a plan?//

/Plan?/ The amethyst-eyed boy scrunched up his face in concentration. /Well... we could try and follow our tracks from last night, and if that doesn't work..../ He managed a grin. /Then you have to think up a plan./

The pharaoh chuckled. //All right, Aibou.// Ducking to exit the small hollow they had slept in, Yami made his way out of the cave, blinking rapidly as his eyes met the bright sunlight. Sighing happily as he felt Yugi wrap both arms around his neck and snuggle closer, he scanned the ground, looking for some sort of trail to follow. 

/There!/ the amethyst-eyed boy pointed. /I see footprints... Demo... They don't look like ours.../ 

Yami blinked, inspecting the footprints. //I don't understand, whose could they be, if not ours...?// Setting his small hikari down, he knelt to inspect the imprints. 

Though this was a serious moment, Yugi decided that it was the perfect opportunity to do... something.

Grinning "innocently", he quietly snuck up behind Yami and leapt onto the dark spirit's back.

//Aibou, what...// "YAH!!" Yami staggered forward, thrown quite off balance by the sudden presence on his back. Regaining his footing, he stood straight, Yugi still clinging on. //Now, Aibou, what, exactly, do you think you are doing?// He tried to sound serious, but failed to hide the amusement in his voice.

/Me?/ It was amazing, how he could sound so innocent in any circumstance. /Well, you were bent over..../ Leaning forward, he planted a light kiss on the side of Yami's face. /AND not paying attention to me. I think it was called for./

The pharaoh grinned. //Hm, that's the case, is it?// Noticing that Yugi's arms were wrapped around his neck, he got an idea. //Well then...// Tilting his head forward, he took one of the smaller boy's fingers in his mouth and began sucking on it lightly. 

/Y-yami!/ Yugi half-protested, moaning. Soon, all thought fled from his mind as he felt the caress of his dark side's lips. The boy shivered in delight.

/W-what if someone sees us?/ Yugi asked, wondering how he was supposed to think straight. He was attempting to devise a plan to get back at Yami, but he did not seem able to. Or... Hmmmmm... Yami's neck is exposed...

Smirking (even that looked innocent), Yugi stuck out his tongue and gently tasted the skin on his dark half's neck. 

Yami paused, lips still on the younger one's hand. //Aibou...// He began to say something, but the statement got lost somewhere along the way. Indeed, most of his thoughts were lost as Yugi's lips followed his tongue; his hikari was now sucking lightly on the back of his neck.

//Ai-aibou...// The pharaoh felt his knees growing weak. //Mmm... Aibou, I don't think... that's a very good... idea...// As Yugi moved his mouth around to nibble on Yami's ear, the dark-boy came dangerously close to losing all sense of rational thought. //Aibou, if you don't stop, you can't hold me responsible for what happens....//

Somehow managing to get messages down to his hands, Yami reached back behind himself, fingers lightly dancing along his light's small waist. However, his legs suddenly couldn't take the strain of the added weight and the immense pleasure. Without warning, his knees buckled, sending both boys to the ground. 

Yami grinned, despite the fact he was now lying on the ground with Yugi on top of him. //See, I told you Aibou...//

Yugi smiled innocently. /I don't find anything wrong with our current position.../

Yami opened his eyes in mock shock. //Aibou! I thought you were supposed to be innocent!//

/I was "supposed" to be. And I WAAAAAAAS.../

//Hm, now what, exactly, are you implying here, hikari?// Smiling, Yami tapped Yugi on the nose. //As I recall, you are no longer 'innocent' by choice, neh?//

/Yami-chan!/ The small boy blushed, but laughed along with it. Feeling the need to get back at his dark side, he quickly pressed the taller boy's lips against his own. /I'd rather not be innocent than not be with you, Yami-chan.../

//Hai, Aibou....// The pharaoh wrapped both arms around his koibito, holding him tightly. //Ai shiteru, zutto...//

It was at this moment that Sugoroku Mutou walked into the clearing. He nearly sprang back in shock at the image before him: his grandson and a half-dressed Yami, kissing and holding onto each other as if there was nothing else in the world.

However, as the shock passed, Grandpa Mutou smiled softly. Yugi, his sweet little grandson, had to live such a hard life for 16 years already. It was time that he found love, and his ever-present cheerfulness find a reason to truly exist

//Aibou....// It wasn't that easy to form complete sentences with Yugi sucking on his bottom lip like that... //Did you hear something..?//

/Hm? Hear something?/ As loathed as he was to do it, the small hikari tore some of his attention away from the kiss. Now that it was mentioned, he did hear the cracking of twigs, and even a bit of stifled laughter. /Hai... What.../ Slowly opening his eyes, Yugi looked up. As he caught sight of their audience, his amethyst-eyes widened considerably. /Y-Y-Yami-chan.../

//Hm, what is it Aibou?// Opening his own eyes, Yami tilted his head back to see what the problem was. Even though the world was currently upside-down, he could see as well as his light what, exactly, that problem was. //Oh dear...// His embrace quickly turned into a protective one. 

"We weren't doing anything!" Yugi declared immediately, then smacked himself mentally. Not doing anything. Right. Not even Anzu would believe that.

"Don't blame Yugi," Yami whispered. "It was my fault. I... uh... seduced him. I'm sorry. Even if..." He gulped. "Even if you send me away, don't blame him for this."

However, Sugoroku's response surprised them both. "Don't be ashamed of love. I'm happy that there is finally someone who cares for him." 

No one said anything for a moment. "G... Grandpa?" Yugi decided to make sure he wasn't just hearing things. When Sugoroku nodded, while smiling happily, all doubts were gone. Nearly squealing in happiness, the small hikari glomped Yami, holding the taller boy tightly. /It's ok! We're going to be together forever!/

Yami's face broke out into a broad smile. //Hai Aibou, longer than that.// The pharaoh stood, his koi still clutching to him tightly.

"Yami..." Grandpa raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know what happened to your shirt...?" 

Yami blushed deeply and mumbled something into Yugi's hair.

"What did you say?" Grandpa asked. "I couldn't quite hear."

"It's... um..." The Puzzle Spirit was too embarrassed to explain.

Yugi giggled. He felt a bit giddy, even, since he was finally allowed to be with the one that he loved.

"Oh, oh!" Yugi started to say. "You see, it kinda got-"

The spirit's eyes widened in horror. "Aibou, IIE!!"

Grandpa raised an eyebrow. "What happened that was so horrible as to scare the oh-so-brave Yami like this?"

Yugi burst out laughing, pushing away the hand that Yami tried to cover his mouth with. "It got dirty during the night. We were kinda using it as a bed 'cause the ground was icky, and... Ummmmm..."

Grandpa laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "All right Yugi, I think you've embarrassed Yami enough..." Sure enough, the sennen pharaoh's face nearly matched his eyes.

Yugi just giggled. "Grandpa, how'd you find us?"

The elderly man shrugged. "I just followed the path you left... after nearly having a heart-attack when you two didn't come back." He grinned, indicating he was making a joke. "I'll remember next time to draw out maps."

"Oh well, it was a good thing you didn't." Yami, embarrassment pushed aside, tightened his arms around his small love. //A very good thing.//

/Even though you lost a shirt?/

//Even though I lost a shirt.// 

Grandpa smiled softly. "So, now, my grandson and soon-to-be grandson-in-law... Shall we go back?"

Once again, Yami blushed, while Yugi laughed in delight.

"Hai!" 

~THE END~

Author's Notes- Sage- Whee! Look at that! We even finished it! No waiting for new chapters! ^_^

Ari: Hai… *falls asleep* Now, we work on the other story… ^^;


End file.
